Deadwind Pass
Deadwind Pass is an eerie valley east of Duskwood. Twenty years back, the mysterious valley was part of the Redridge Mountains, but this is no longer the case. At the heart of the Pass, the Ivory Tower of Karazhan looms over the valley: This great rook was once the hearth of the fearless wizard, Medivh. To this day, the tower still leaks evil magics upon the land: Some believe this is what caused the once lush forests of Duskwood to become gnarled and tainted. Wind curls through the valley, and trees are petrified; lifeless almost. Those who must traverse through the pass must do it quickly, for the dangers that lay with in are unmatched to anything an avid adventurer has seen. Geography The pass is lifeless, there are no flora or fauna to be found and the shale-like stone is charcoal or dark gray in color. A deathly wind spirals through the chasm, and it is the only route between Duskwood and the Swamp of Sorrows. Adventurers and Travellers eventually began calling the lifeless chasm, Deadwind Pass. Though once vibrant and full of life, the area was leeched of any life by the tower's foul magic, any flora left over are leafless and petrified. The wind smells foul and dead, and the lightning storms are of concern to travelers carrying metal weapons. Undead and demons move over the land, refusing to allow it any chance of healing itself. In clear view of the road, scarecrow-like totems hang from the trees, a warning to remain on the path. The weather is in one of two states: threatening to storm or stormy. The main pass is through the middle of the region, and one must travel to the south to reach the cursed Ivory Tower of Karazhan. This region is barren and devoid of any useful resources - herbs do not grow here, and there are no precious metals to be found. The only wildlife to speak of are carrion birds. History The pass was once the homeland of a powerful magus, who went by the name Medivh. Medivh worked in the great citadel at the heart of the Pass, researching and studying. He also planned the creation and opening of the Dark Portal here, which he was evidently sucessful at. The origin of the great tower is unknown, and tales have been spun and weaved for as long as anyone could remember. But whoever built such a horrid tower for such great evils were truly of horrible means themselves. After Medivh was murdered in the First War, his Ivory Tower was abandoned and left untouched. It is still believed though that great horrors lay within: But no one dares enter except the boldest of adventurers. Surrounding the tower is a worn, and rugged village that has been decimated. It is possible that the Black Riders slaughtered and purged these innocent villagers in attempts to find the Scythe of Elune: Unsucessful, they continued there nightmarish ride. Settlements Karazhan With unknown origins, the tower of Karazhan has a mysterious history. Though once inhabited by the great Magus Medivh, Guardian of Tirisfal, it has now since been abandoned following his death at the hands of his apprentice Khadgar and Anduin Lothar. Now, decades later the tower still remains abandoned, though rumors pass through the land that other more dangerous entities have taken up residence, though these are merely rumors and have not been confirmed. Resources Unfortunately, no known resources of agricultural purpose have been found within the Pass, though it is speculated that vast quantities of ores like iron and silver lay untouched in the mountains of Deadwind. Category:Places Category:Valleys Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Deadwind Pass Locations